Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical component and a light emitting device.
Description of Related Art
A light emitting device having a light emitting element, a phosphor plate adhered to a light emitting surface of the light emitting element, and a white resin covering lateral surfaces of the light emitting element has been known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-77679).
When the conventional light emitting devices are observed from the above (i.e., observed from the light-extraction surface side that is a viewing side) in a state of the light emitting element is not lit (hereinafter may be referred to as “(in a) non-lighting state”), a fluorescent color of a phosphor member is observed in the region where the phosphor member is provided.